Diplomatic Implausibility
|pages = 272 |year = 2376 |ISBN = 0671785540 (paperback) (Kindle) }} A Klingon warrior must negotiate a fragile peace! Diplomatic Implausibility is a Pocket TNG novel – #61 in the numbered series – written by Keith R.A. DeCandido. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :200 YEARS AGO : The expanding Klingon Empire found a frozen world rich in deposits of the mineral topaline. They named the planet taD – Klingon for "frozen" – and they called the people jeghpu'wI' – conquered. :FOUR YEARS AGO: The Klingon Empire invaded Cardassia, breaching the Khitomer Accords and causing a break with the Federation. On taD, depleted Klingon forces were overthrown in a small ''coup d'état, and the victorious rebels took advantage of the disruption to appeal for recognition from the Federation.'' :NOW: The Klingons have returned to taD and re-established their control. But the stubborn rebels insist on Federation recognition. A solution to the diplomatic impasse must be found, a task that falls to the Federation's new ambassador to the Klingon Empire – Worf. :Worf thinks of himself as a fighter, not a negotiator, but the Federation disagrees. Now, for the sake of the Federation and the Empire, a Klingon warrior must weave a fragile peace out of a situation ripe for war! Background information * This was the first full-length Star Trek novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido, although he had already produced several novellas for the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers series. * The novel takes place several months after the finale . * The novel introduces the crew of the IKS Gorkon, who would later be the subject of their own novel series. Many of the principal characters had previously featured in episodes of and . * Worf is surprised by who the new chief of security on Deep Space 9 is when Ezri Dax tells him, although the novel does not identify them. Avatar, Book One – released three months later – reveals it to be Ro Laren. Characters ;Worf : Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire. ;Martok : Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. ; : Captain of IKS Gorkon, Klag recently lost his arm in battle with the Jem'Hadar. ;Drex : Klingon Defense Force officer, exec of IKS Gorkon. ;Toq : Klingon warrior. ;Kurak : Chief engineer of IKS Gorkon. ; ; ; ;al'Hmatti female Other characters Aktuh; ; Azetbur; K'Ehleyr; Kor; Kurn; ; ; References Major references ;al'Hmat : TaD's name before the Empire conquered it. ;al'Hmatti : Quadruped inhabitants of taD. ;Allicar system : Star system. Klag's victory at Marcan allowed Federation Alliance forces to move further towards Dominion held Allicar. ;Andorians : A pair of Andorians are combatants in a Klingon calisthenics program. ; : Klingon warship, . ;Zabag : Kreel warship modified with Breen shielding. Zabag attacked IKS Gorkon, all forty of the Zabag crew died when the vessel was destroyed. ;zilm'kach : Klingon delicacy. Other references Age of Ascension; Arbiter of Succession; trombone ;Woodlawn Cemetery :K'Ehleyr's requested final resting place. ::See External links * * [http://www.angelfire.com/trek/relaunch/di/index.html Diplomatic Implausibility Minipedia] cs:Diplomatic Implausibility Category:Novels